Right to Be Strong
"Right to Be Strong" is a Happy Tree Friends Fanon episode. Plot The episode starts with Water Flower happily walking. She then reaches a soda machine. She gets a can of soda from the machine and drinks it. After having finished drinking the soda, she suddenly hears Crafty's voice insulting her by referring to her as "weak." This provokes her as she turns back to see Crafty saying that. Water Flower is then angry at what Crafty has said to her, throwing her empty soda can at Crafty. However, Crafty manages to kick the empty soda can back to Water Flower with high accuracy. Water Flower manages to grab the empty soda can with her hand and then tosses it at Crafty again. Crafty once again manages to catch the empty soda can with her hand. This time, she tosses it away rather than tossing it back to Water Flower. The two girls then face off. The face-off begins with Water Flower trying her fierce charge towards Crafty. However, Crafty manages to counter it by tackling Water Flower. This knocks down Water Flower. Water Flower is unable to get up from just a single tackle from Crafty and she is slighty injured. Crafty then shows who is boss by picking a dumbbell from her clothes and then impressing Water Flower with it to show how strong she is. She states that she cannot be beaten. Crafty then does a low kick to the downed Water Flower. Crafty begins mocking Water Flower by laughing at her and referring to her as "weak" again. After that, Crafty then leaves, leaving Water Flower alone in the area. Water Flower becomes unconscious from her injuries that were caused by Crafty. The next scene shows the inside of The Treeless Sisters' house. Water Flower was brought in by Willia and Beava to the house to have her injuries taken care of. Beava brings some milk for the unconscious Water Flower. She opens her mouth with her hand and then feeds her the milk. However, Beava sees that Water Flower still does not wake up from that. She orders Willia to take a bucket of water to wake up Water Flower. Willia does so and then splashes the water on Water Flower. This finally wakes Water Flower up, who ends up screaming before letting out a few sighs. Water Flower then becomes very depressed and angry at what Crafty did to her earlier, and she wants Willia and Beava to help her exact her revenge on Crafty and prove that she's boss. They accept. Water Flower has an idea for the revenge, which is by fighting her again. But she has to make herself tougher and stronger so she can beat Crafty easily. She plans to do that through hard physical workouts. Willia and Beava bring Water Flower to the gym. Water Flower is then dressed in a gym suit. During the first workout at the gym, Water Flower attempts to lift up a dumbbell, but it is way too heavy for her to do so. So, Willia and Beava come to support her. They eventually manage to lift the dumbbell up. They keep doing it again for a few more times. The next exercise involves Water Flower running very excellently on a treadmill, which improves her agility. Another exercise involves Water Flower lifting up two tiny dumbbells without any difficulty at all. The final exercise involves Water Flower punching a bag a few times with her bare hands. After those workouts, at The Treeless Sisters' house, Water Flower has finally gotten tougher and stronger. She declares to Beava and Willia that she will beat Crafty in her next fight tomorrow. The Treeless Sisters then take a rest. At the next day, Crafty is seen flirting with Cornelius. Sudddenly, Water Flower shows up and confronts Crafty, while Cornelius walks away from them. But this time, Water Flower requests to start a fighting contest between Crafty and her. Crafty accepts that in hopes of beating Water Flower again in her next fight. Crafty then goes back to her home and writes the invitations. After having finished writing them, she sends them to Brushy, Petunia, Stacy, Drama, Lumpy, Lifty, and Shifty's houses, ringing their door bells to get them notified of the invitation. The next scene shows Water Flower and Crafty getting ready to fight, with Brushy, Stacy, Petunia, Drama, Lumpy, Lifty, and Shifty as spectators. Water Flower and Crafty then start the fight. The fight begins with Crafty tackling Water Flower down again and then scratching her face, but Water Flower manages to toss Crafty away from her and punch Crafty in the face. The next few minutes of the fight just focus on Water Flower and Crafty punching and kicking each other, with their spectators reacting to the fight. Water Flower and Crafty then throw uppercuts to each other's faces with their bare hands, downing both of them. But the fight is not over yet. Water Flower and Crafty cannot get up on their own, so their spectators come to assist them to get up. Stacy, Drama, Petunia, Willia, and Beava help Water Flower while Lifty, Shifty, and Lumpy help Crafty. They both then get up, and tell their helpers that they do not need assistance in the fight, thinking that they can just take out each other alone without the helpings. Crafty and Water Flower fiercely charge at each other, and then tackle each other, but the tackles are way too strong, causing them to got serious injuries as shown with their bones sticking out of their shoulders as they get knocked down from the tackles. This causes them to scream and be unable to get up from the injuries. But Drama, Brushy, Stacy, Petunia, Willia, Beava, Lumpy, Lifty, and Shifty still come to help them. And so, the fight is over with nobody winning, it was a tie. Later at the hospital, Water Flower and Crafty, both covered with a lot of bandages, are seen laying on the beds near each other in a room. They then smile at each other in a peaceful way because they gave up a "good" fight. Suddenly, they hear a door knock. Crafty and Water Flower look at the door. The door knocker is shown to be Smith in a doctor uniform, who seems to be very hungry. Smith then walks up to them, then pulls out his scalpel to rip their bodies out and their organs from it, while Water Flower and Crafty can only scream. After Smith ate their organs, Water Flower and Crafty end up dying. Smith then leaves the room as the episode ends. Deaths *Crafty and Water Flower have their organs eaten by Smith. Injuries *Water Flower is tackled by Crafty. *Water Flower and Crafty punch, scratch, and kick, as well as uppercut each other in their second fight. *Water Flower and Crafty tackle each other, causing their bones to stick out of their shoulders. Goofs *It is impossible for Crafty to fit a dumbbell in her clothes. *When Water Flower is brought to The Treeless Sisters' house, her injury marks from Crafty's tackle seem to have disappeared. *Water Flower's clothes do not seem to get wet when Willia splashes water on her. Trivia *Although The Treeless Sisters turned out to be illusions in the episode "Just an Illusion", they still appear as real characters in this episode. *Mira Fox's name has been changed to Willia since this episode. *Nobody dies until near the end of the episode. *The episode's title is a pun of "right to be wrong." *Originally, Lustly would be in Smith's role, but that was changed. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes